


Mondays

by Noëlle McHenry (Quasi_Detective)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, narrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Detective/pseuds/No%C3%ABlle%20McHenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your story is about an instructor in a hallway that turns into a penguin." YWS story idea prompts are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Narrated version: <https://youtu.be/0gVT_QtvqlE>

                It was a Monday. Charles hated Mondays. He especially hated how, on that particular day of the week, all of the students would be tired and mopey. He was an instructor, and had to guide his students from room to room, but it was so frustrating to do so whenever it was Monday, for they would moan and groan and complain and nag.

            On this particular Monday, they were so loud, that Charles could not help but whirl around on his feet and glare at them.

            “Billy!” He screeched. “Let go of Sally’s hair this instant!”

            Billy stared up at him with a poker face, indeed not releasing Sally’s hair.

            “BILLY, LET SALLY’S HAIR GO NOW!!”

            Billy did nothing.

            Charles let out the shriek of a pterodactyl and slowly morphed into a penguin out of sheer rage. Then he exploded. All that remained was Billy, holding what was now only a clump of blond hair, as Sally and his peers had been blown away.

            Prideful as ever, Billy only clenched his fist tighter and smiled innocently.

           

            Fuck you, Billy.


End file.
